


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fictober 2017, Fluff, Love, M/M, Photos, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Are you taking pictures of me?”





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Photos
> 
>  
> 
> We're so close! I'll post today's at night and then it's just one a day until the 31st. (Unless I fall behind again, which is incredibly likely)

Even rolls over in their bed one night, staring up at Isak. He’s furiously typing on his laptop, brow furrowed, silently mouthing as he types. It’s not the first time, but Even gets these sudden...realizations. He wants to freeze time. A minute, a second, where they can just be. Isak and Even. When no one else can touch them. He can, Even thinks. Maybe not how he’d like. But it’s possible. 

Slowly, Even pulls out his phone. The angle is a little strange, and if it were anyone else, it’d probably be unattractive. But Isak pulls it off. Like most things. He’s got a couple good shots, his favorite where Isak’s looking down, lashes casting shadows down his cheeks.

“Are you taking pictures of me?” Even watches Isak speak through his screen. 

“Maybe.” His voice breaks a little from disuse. Isak reaches a hand out, tracing the line of Even’s nose with a finger. Even closes his eyes, letting Isak trace along the lines of his face. He stalls around Even’s mouth, catching on Even’s bottom lip. 

“Can we stay like this forever? Can we do that?” Even remembers saying it. Far away and in a distant land. He remembers wanting to hole up with Isak and his warmth forever. It’s not that different than now. But that memory is tainted with bittersweet feelings. He did so many things he shouldn’t have. Yet he can’t bring himself to regret them. Not when they brought him the greatest happiness he’s ever known.

“We can do that.” Isak smiles, pushing the computer off his lap, and settling in next to Even. They hold hands. It’s so innocent, but the act feels intimate. They share a home and DNA and sometimes, underwear. But the warmth of Isak’s hand in his is a precious gift. He lifts their intertwined hands up to his mouth. Even kisses the soft skin there, then tracing the veins with his tongue. Isak squirms at the sensation.

“Can I see the picture?” Even nods, hand roaming the bed in search of it. He hands it over, still mouthing at Isak’s hand. He watches Isak’s face, studying the planes as he swipes through his photo library. Isak’s lips stretch wider, the farther back he goes. Even reaches out to cup his face.

“What is it?” Isak turns, blinding smile in full force.

“Your phone is filled with pictures of me. Stalker.” He turns his head to kiss Even’s hand. He has these moment a lot. When he just has to take a quick picture of Isak. Freezing time. The future is uncertain. It always has been. Even can pretend all he likes, but there’s a possibility that some day Isak won’t look at him like he does now. So he needs to savor it. Save every minute.

“Do you want me to delete them?” It’s a quiet day. His throat is still scratchy. Isak pulls his hand away and moves to lie half on top of Even.

“No. I like it. But, there are hardly any of us together. Come here.” He holds the phone up, high enough so they both fit in frame. Even turns to look at Isak just as he snaps the picture. Isak brings the phone closer to his face, inspecting the photo. 

Humming happily he passes it up to Even. “We’re so hot.” 

“Hmm, the hottest.” Even closes his eyes, a sudden wave of exhaustion taking over his body. Isak doesn’t mind, scooting up to rest his head on Even’s shoulder. _Let’s just stay like this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are greatly appreciated<3


End file.
